Le Syndrome de Guillain-Barré
by Yudata
Summary: Comment s'est déroulé l'hospitalisation de Yukimura Seiichi, surnommé "Le Fils de Dieu" par ses concurrents ? Le oneshot relate plusieurs instants de la vie de Yukimura Seiichi, et comment, alors qu'il est pourtant préoccupé par sa maladie, ses sentiments vont brusquement changés vis-à-vis de son vice-capitaine.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour sur du Prince of Tennis !  
****J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire. Oneshot écrit à la première personne du singulier, au passé simple, et du point de vue de Yukimura.  
****Mes excuses si vous croisez deux trois fautes d'orthographe ou des fautes d'inattention, je n'aime pas me relire...  
On se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

- Vous êtes atteint du syndrome de Guillain-Barré.  
Je regardais d'un air dubitatif le docteur devant moi. Le syndrome de quoi ?  
En rehaussant ses lunettes, il reprit

- C'est une affection neurologique rare qui se produit lorsque le système immunitaire d'une personne attaque les nerfs périphériques de son corps. Il-

- Excusez-moi… Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'expliquer ça avec des mots… plus simples ?  
D'habitude je ne me serai jamais permis de couper la parole de qui que ce soit, encore moins couper la parole d'un médecin. Cependant depuis une semaine j'avais voyagé d'hôpital en hôpital, j'avais multiplié les radiographies, parfois même dans des endroits de mon corps dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, et puis ces fourmillements constants qui engourdissaient de façon aléatoire plusieurs muscles de mon corps… Cela m'épuisait. Je voulais quelque chose de compréhensible venant de ce docteur, ma patience avait atteint sa limite.  
Le médecin s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, avant de prendre une grande inspiration

- Vous avez eu une grippe il y a un mois, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ne saisissant pas sur quelle voie le docteur essayait de me mener, j'acquiesçai de façon perplexe avec un léger mouvement de la tête

- Le Syndrome de Guillain-Barré, Reprit-il, est une maladie qui surgit souvent après une maladie semblable à la grippe ce que tu as pensé être une grippe n'en était pas une.  
Je le regardais, les yeux plissés.

- Oui, certes, mais je ne comprends toujours pas qu'est-ce qu'est le Syndrome de Guillain-Barré.

- J'y viens. Soupira le médecin. Chacun de tes muscles est reliée à des nerfs, et ces nerfs, sont ceinturés dans une enveloppe extérieure dite « myéline ». Le Syndrome de Guillain-Barré provoque un endommagement sur cette myéline. De ce fait, sans cette enveloppe, les nerfs ne parviennent plus à envoyer leurs messages, ou alors ils en envoient de très faibles. C'est pour ça que tu ressens des picotements, des engourdissements, des moments de grandes faiblesses. Peut-être que durant les jours à venir tu seras paralysé, mais cela peut disparaître de façon aussi aléatoire que cela peut réapparaître dans n'importe quel autre muscle de ton corps.

« Paralysé »… Je regardai avec effroi l'homme en face de moi, la réalisation soudaine de l'ampleur que pouvait avoir cette maladie. Je me figeai sur ma chaise, l'une de mes mains serrant atrocement mon bras droit, victime de fourmillements depuis que je m'étais levé. J'aurai aimé ne pas y croire, penser que le docteur en face de moi s'était trompé, ou alors ne pas réaliser tout de suite ce qu'il me racontait, mais les douleurs étaient si présentent qu'elles me renvoyaient la réalité en face comme si l'on m'assommait à coup de marteau.  
Mon cœur commença à prendre un rythme irrégulier, et en essayant de me rassurer, la gorge sèche et la bouche pâteuse, je murmurai :

- Et… Est-ce que ça se soigne ?  
Le médecin m'observa très sérieusement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il essayait de voir sur mon visage, mais en tout cas le sien abordait une mine grave, impénétrable, indéchiffrable.

- Oui… En partie.  
J'essayais d'avaler le peu de salive qui luttait encore à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

- Comment ça, « en partie » ?  
Le docteur, ne quittant pas son regard de mon visage répondit

- Il y a des risques de rechutes.  
Les jointures de ma main devaient avoir une couleur livide… Mais à vrai dire mon regard s'était focalisé sur le rien, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer moi, traînant cette maladie jusqu'aux restants de mes jours, dans l'espoir que peut-être elle me laissera tranquille au bout de quelques années de rechutes.  
J'inspirai lentement, comme pour essayer de me calmer.

- Je vais devoir être hospitalisé ?  
Le médecin n'abandonnant toujours pas son regard insistant me répondit

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je dois parler à tes parents. Va les chercher s'il-te-plaît. Tu pourras rester ici pour en entendre d'avantage, mais je ne pense pas que tu en sois capable pour le moment. Pour l'instant tu ferais mieux de te calmer. Ne t'inquiète pas petit, on va te soigner.  
Je me levai sans un mot, sortant du bureau du docteur. Dans le couloir, ma mère se précipita vers moi, avant de poser fermement ses mains sur mes épaules

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec inquiétude

- Il veut voir mes parents.  
Ma mère desserra légèrement son emprise et murmura interdite

- Je… Ton père, il vient de partir… Tu sais, son travail…

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave.

- Chéri-

- C'est bon maman.  
Ma mère grimaça mais elle se tût. Tandis qu'elle entrait dans le bureau du docteur, je m'assis sur l'une des chaises disposées dans le couloir, les fourmillements piquant de plus en plus mon bras.  
Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il a dit qu'il me soignerait… Mais en combien de temps… ?  
Je tenais mon bras légèrement, mes divagations m'emmenant à des questions de plus en plus complexes. Cependant, une seule demeurait présente et semblait clignoter comme une alarme à l'intérieur de mes pensées  
Vais-je mourir ?  
Je baissai la tête. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment mourir de cette maladie… ?

- Maman… Reviens vite dans le couloir.

**O-o-o-o-O  
**  
- Et voilà jeune homme, ceci est ta nouvelle chambre.  
Je regardai l'infirmière d'un mauvais œil. Ma nouvelle chambre ? Non, jamais je ne considérerai cette pièce blanche et glauque comme ma chambre.

- Je te laisse t'installer. Reprit l'infirmière.

- Oui, merci.  
Ma mère m'avait laissé porter qu'une seule valise, bien que j'aie insisté pour en prendre plusieurs. Je déballai lentement mes affaires, déposant des romans et des produits hygiéniques sur une petite table à côté du lit. Le lit d'ailleurs avait tout d'un lit d'hôpital énorme, légèrement en hauteur et mécanisé. Tout le reste de la chambre était tapissée de blanc, laissant une impression de vide, de rien comme si on nous laissait sous-entendre d'être bien sage et d'obéir docilement aux infirmières sans jamais contester quoique ce soit. Je soupirai et m'allongeai doucement sur le lit, des picotements parcourant mon dos depuis que je m'étais levé. Puis, alors que j'essayai de trouver quelques points positifs à ma situation actuelle, ma mère entra dans la pièce.

- Voilà chéri, le reste de tes affaires et ta raquette.  
Je laissai mon œil vagabonder sur l'étui de ma raquette, avant de demander d'un ton neutre

- Que t'ont-ils dit pour le tennis ?  
Ma mère posa ma raquette à côté de mon lit, puis prit une mine interrogatrice

- Hm ? Le tennis ?

- Oui, je t'avais dit de leur demander si je pouvais encore jouer.  
Ma mère tapa l'un de ses points serré dans le creux de son autre main, comme pour dire 'Ah ! Oui ! Je vois ce que tu veux me dire' puis elle m'informa

- Actuellement peut-être que tu vas même avoir du mal à marcher. Mais normalement quand tu seras soigné tu pourras reprendre le tennis.  
Je plissai les yeux, méfiant.

- Normalement ?  
Ma mère fronça les sourcils

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
J'ouvrai légèrement la bouche, avant de baisser la tête

- Désolé maman ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais.  
J'entendis ma mère soupirer, puis elle s'exclama

- Mince ! Je vais être en retard au boulot ! (Elle m'embrassa sur la joue) Je suis désolé chéri, je reviens te voir ce soir après le travail.

- Et papa ?  
Ma mère qui avait légèrement reculé dans la précipitation, grimaça en entendant ma question.

- Il ne peut pas venir… Chéri je-

- C'est bon maman, je sais, il travaille. Pars sinon tu vas arriver en retard.  
En me consacrant un dernier regard, ma mère fila. Je soupirai. Je suis certain que mon père ne viendra jamais me voir à l'hôpital. Posant ma tête sur le coussin du lit, je regardai ma raquette à côté de moi. Est-ce que mon équipe va s'en sortir ? Comment vont-ils réagir en apprenant mon hospitalisation ?  
Est-ce que je pourrai de nouveau jouer au tennis ?

**O-o-o-o-O**

- Yu-ki-mu-ra Sei-i-chi. Épela Akaya en passant la porte. Eh bah ! T'as même le droit à ton nom sur la porte de ta chambre !

- Oui c'est vrai, riais-je, mais ce n'est pas _ma _chambre, Akaya.

- Buchou, c'est quand que tu seras de retour ? Demanda Marui assis en face de moi.

- Je ne sais pas…  
Niou qui s'amusait avec la télévision me lança un drôle de regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionnai-je

- En fait… J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait être titulaire.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il s'appelle Yagyuu Hiroshi.  
Je lançai un petit sourire amusé

- Oh, celui que tu as amené il n'y'a pas longtemps ? Mais il n'est pas prêt de devenir titulaire, son niveau est faible.  
Le visage qu'il aborda par la suite me terrifia.

- Pas pour longtemps… Murmura-t-il.  
Je décidai de changer de sujet, notre farceur devant un peu trop imprévisible.

- Où sont Sanada et Renji ?

- Ils n'vont pas tarder à arriver. M'assura Jackal son téléphone à la main.  
J'hochai la tête, tandis qu'Akaya s'exclama

- Marui-Sempai ! Ce sont les gâteaux de Yukimura-Buchou !  
Bunta fit une moue adorable avant de me lancer un regard, mendiant muettement l'autorisation de manger quelques gâteaux. Je souris avant d'acquiescer

- Mais ne mange pas tout, d'accord ?

- Merci Buchou !  
Puis, alors que Niou ricanait devant une émission de télé-réalité, on entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir, puis une voix grave que je connaissais bien s'exclama

- Poussez-vous tous ! Je dois parler à Yukimura !

- Bonjour Sanada. Souriais-je doucement.

- Genichirou, tu ne devrais pas crier dans un hôpital.

- Bonjour Renji.

- Bonjour Seiichi.

Notre homme des données vint me donner une légère accolade avant de laisser Sanada s'asseoir près de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que les médecins ont dit ?

- Pas de tennis jusqu'à ce que je sois rétabli.

- Tarundoru !

Je riais en voyant la mine renfrognée de mon vice-capitaine.

- Sanada, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de l'équipe.  
Il hocha la fermement la tête, puis Renji s'assit lui aussi prêt de moi

- J'ai fait des programmes d'entraînements, surtout pour Akaya. Tu veux les voir ?

- Oui bien sûr.  
Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance colorée, avec Akaya jouant les pitres et Niou farçant tout ceux s'approchant trop près de lui. Cependant, alors que cette chambre d'hôpital semblait vivante pour la première fois, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de surveiller du coin de l'œil mon vice-capitaine.

Toute l'après-midi, il était resté assis au fond de la pièce, vers la porte. Ses bras croisés n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre et son visage semblait montrer qu'il était plongé dans une réflexion des plus importantes.  
Puis, lorsque tout le monde partit, Sanada demeura assit sur sa chaise.  
Le soleil s'apprêtait à laisser sa place à la Lune quand mon vice-capitaine se décida enfin à parler

- Cette maladie… Elle peut te tuer pas vrai ?  
J'affichai un sourire triste cette question que je m'étais auparavant posée avait effectivement obtenue une réponse.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas prédire à cent pour-cent le fait que je sois toujours en vie demain.  
Sanada écarquilla les yeux devant mon annonce. Il leva légèrement la tête vers moi, et je le vis avaler sa salive.

- Le risque est grand ?  
J'observai le plus distinctement possible le visage de mon vice-capitaine.

- Tout est une histoire de chance. Si mes nerfs viennent à provoquer une paralysie de mon cœur, je peux faire une crise cardiaque qui risque de m'être fatal.  
Il se tût, les sourcils froncés et le regard dur.

- Le traitement prend combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas Sanada…  
Je tournai la tête, gêné. C'était moi le malade, pourtant Sanada avait l'air plus inquiet que moi.  
Je regardai mes mains contre les draps blancs de mon lit non, j'étais aussi inquiet que lui au début. Quand il saura tout de cette fichue maladie, il se calmera.

- Je vais te laisser.  
Je lançai un léger coup d'œil à Sanada, vérifiant la mine sur son visage.  
« Poker Face ». C'était bien l'expression à utiliser.

- Rentre bien.

- Hm.  
Puis, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, je lançai sans trop réfléchir

- Désolé de te causer du souci…

Il se figea une demi-seconde, puis sortit de la pièce tout en répondant un simple

- Ce n'est rien.

**O-o-o-o-O**

2 mois plus tard.

- Yukimura-San, dans une heure, il faudra faire votre prise de sang.  
Je plissai les yeux. Je détestais les prises de sang. Non, oubliez, je détestais tout simplement cet endroit, et je détestais être hospitalisé. Le simple fait de sentir cette odeur constante de médicament et d'alcool chirurgicale à longueur de journée me donnait des nausées effroyables. Et puis presque personne ne me rendait visite. J'ai dû lire mes romans six fois chacun, et autant dire que la compagnie des plus petits patients ne laissait pas toujours une ambiance feutrée et gaie dans ma chambre d'hôpital. C'est vrai, je n'ai rien contre les enfants, mais dès qu'ils ont appris mon niveau au tennis dans le circuit national, le seul sujet de conversation qu'ils trouvèrent fut LE TENNIS. Et rien d'autre.  
Ma mère venait me voir presque tous les soirs après son travail, et Sanada me rendais visite environ tous les trois jours. L'équipe se rassemblait à l'occasion pour prendre de mes nouvelles, souvent un samedi, avec des gâteaux et des revues.

Quant à mon père…  
Et bien il n'était toujours pas passé à l'hôpital. Il travaillait dans la pub. C'est un boulot qui lui prenait beaucoup de son temps et à vrai dire depuis que je suis né, je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs de lui à la maison. Maintenant que j'ai grandis j'en suis même arrivé à me demander quand est-ce qu'il trouva le temps de mettre enceinte ma mère. Deux fois.  
Car je suis grand-frère.  
D'ailleurs, ma petite sœur accompagnait ma mère à l'occasion, mais d'après ce que m'a dit cette dernière, Yumiko ne supportait pas le fait de me voir assit sur un lit d'hôpital. Alors bon, même si elle me manquait, je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose.

- Yukimura ?  
Je tournai la tête, surpris.

- Oui ?  
En me retournant j'aperçu une casquette noire que je connaissais trop bien.

- Je suis venu car l'entraînement a été annulé.  
Je lui lançai un regard sévère et il pointa la fenêtre d'un geste bref de la tête. Je vis alors des trombes et des trombes d'eau s'étaler contre les vitres de la chambre.

- Oh, je vois…  
Il s'assit sur une chaise près de mon lit, avant de sortir une grosse pile de bouquins de l'intérieur de son sac.

- Les leçons de la semaine…  
Je clignai des yeux, puis mon cerveau considéra ensuite sa phrase et son sous-entendu

- Oh ! Oui ! Pose-les là, sur la table à côté de toi.  
Il se tourna à moitié pour poser les livres, puis se réinstalla face à moi. Il enleva sa casquette.

- Tu…Enfin… ça va ?  
Je grognai légèrement afin de m'éclaircir la voix.

- Je vais bien, merci.  
… Et puis ce fut tout.  
Avoir une visite de Sanada signifiait soit 1) Un compte rendu des entraînements, soit 2) Des montagnes de cahiers scolaires. En dehors de ces deux propositions, les conversations étaient plus qu'inexistantes. On pourrait même penser qu'il rendait visite à un ami plongé dans le coma. Mais d'un côté, j'appréciai sa présence. Je sentais que même sans un mot il pouvait réussir à me soutenir si je flanchais. C'était une sensation agréable, quelque chose que même ma mère n'arrivait pas à me faire ressentir.

- J'ai… Lu un article qui pourrait te plaire dans la revue que Marui m'a donné.  
Il m'accorda un regard afin que je poursuive :

- Il parle de l'usine Babola™. Je crois que c'est ta marque de raquette préférée non ?  
Il hocha la tête et je souris. Me penchant légèrement sur ma gauche, je sortis un magazine du tiroir de la petite table de nuit, avant de le remettre aux mains de Sanada.

- Merci. Me dit-il simplement.  
J'agrandis mon sourire et il m'offrit un léger haussement de la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Dis, Sanada, je peux te demander un service ?

- Bien sûr.  
Je regardai mon poignet relié par un fil à mes doses liquides de médicaments, avant de soupirer.

- Je… Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais allez chercher mes albums de peintures dans ma chambre ? Je voulais demander ça à ma mère, mais elle est très occupée par son travail. Surtout en ce moment.  
Sanada hocha tout de suite la tête, ses sourcils froncés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te les ramènerai.

- Désolé de te causer du souci…

- Ce n'est rien.

**O-o-o-o-O**

Un mois plus tard, je me trouvais toujours allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital.  
Il y avait une semaine, j'avais fait l'horrible expérience de la paralysie. De mes jambes. Je m'étais réveillé vers cinq heures du matin, la gorge très sèche et une mauvaise sueur roulant contre ma nuque suite à un effroyable cauchemar. J'avais voulu me lever afin de boire quelque chose… Mais rien. J'avais beau forcé de toute mes forces mes jambes, celles-ci de me répondaient plus. D'abord j'ai paniqué. Il était vraiment tôt, j'étais encore exténué à cause de mon réveil soudain, mon cerveau fatigué avait du mal à rebrancher. Puis ensuite, après m'être calmé et après avoir repris conscience de l'endroit de l'endroit où j'étais, j'ai dégluti plutôt rapidement Oui. Syndrome de Guillain-Barré. Paralysie des muscles. Mes jambes étaient paralysées.  
La journée avait était par la suite une pure horreur. Fauteuil roulant, infirmières collées derrière moi pour le moindre déplacement, et d'affreuses migraines qui martelaient mon crâne de façon aléatoire. Cette paralysie avait duré trois jours. Sanada était venu me rendre visite. Autant vous avouez que ce fut très gênant. Il avait débarqué dans ma chambre sans que je m'y attende, et m'avait aperçu assis dans mon fauteuil roulant, une infirmière tapotant légèrement sur mes jambes afin de voir si je ressentais une quelconque douleur. Au départ, Sanada n'avait pas réagis. Pire encore, je pensais qu'il était choqué par l'image qu'il voyait en face de lui. Puis après, lorsque l'infirmière quitta la chambre, il s'assit en face de moi sans un mot. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure il me scruta d'un air très sévère, ses sourcils froncés à leur maximum. Je pensais alors qu'entamer une conversation des plus futiles l'aurait détendu, mais il me coupa sèchement en plein milieu de ma phrase pour laisser sa voix sombre me demander « Depuis quand ? ». « Ce matin » lui avais-je mentis. « Je reviendrai demain. ». J'avais alors voulu le retenir, mais la mine indéchiffrable qu'il abordait m'avait effrayé. Jamais je n'avais vu Sanada avec ce genre d'expression sur son visage. Jamais.  
Je regardai où est-ce qu'autour de moi j'avais bien pu poser ma montre.

- 15h…Soupirai-je.  
Mes journées étaient comme déréglées depuis que je séjournais à l'hôpital. Je dormais en plein après-midi, refusais mes repas et grignotais vers trois heures du matin. Mes nuits ne s'appelaient plus « des nuits » et mes journées étaient tellement ennuyantes que d'avoir vu un pigeon s'écraser contre la fenêtre de ma chambre avait été la distraction la plus impressionnante du monde à mes yeux. Soupirant de nouveau, j'attrapai l'album de peinture que Sanada m'avait gentiment remis il y avait quelques semaines. Des tas de peinture de Renoir défilaient à travers les innombrables pages. J'appelais ça un album mais ma mère s'amusait à le désigner avec le mot « encyclopédie ». Et quelque part elle avait raison, cet album était immense.

- Salut.  
Je tournai ma tête et sourit gentiment

- Bonjour Sanada.  
Il s'assit en face de moi, comme il en avait pris coutume depuis mon hospitalisation.

- Aujourd'hui l'entraînement était plutôt calme. Yagyuu se révèle être un très bon joueur.  
J'hochai la tête. Sanada avait perdu l'habitude de me demander si ça allait, passant directement aux entraînements. J'avais compris qu'il se sentait bête de demander à quelqu'un souffrant de paralysie s'il allait bien.

- Tant mieux, il y a donc quelqu'un pour me remplacer durant mon absence.  
Sanada me lança aussitôt un regard glacial, son visage se déformant légèrement sous la colère.

_- Personne_ ne te remplace. Et _personne_ ne pourra _jamais_ te remplacer.  
Je le fixai, incertain. Comment ne pas penser à ça lorsqu'on est presque condamné à la mort ? Les mois défilaient et aucun traitement ne semblait marcher. Les mois filaient et j'avais l'impression d'être encore plus faible qu'auparavant. Je baissai les yeux, regardant cet horrible tuyau planté dans mon poignet. Aujourd'hui c'était mon bras gauche qui était paralysé. Peut-être que demain ce sera au tour de mes poumons. Plissant légèrement les yeux, je regardai ma main trembler. La mort m'effrayait-elle à ce point ? Au bout de tant de mois, cette vie n'était-elle pas devenue une habitude pour moi ? Une routine ? Frôler la mort un peu plus chaque jour, cela ne faisait-il pas parti de mon quotidien ?  
Alors pourquoi je sentais mon cœur se serrer au point que cela me fasse mal physiquement ?  
Finalement, est-ce que je n'avais pas tout simplement envie de saisir ma raquette et de repartir jouer avec mon équipe ?  
Mes divagations stoppèrent net lorsque Sanada saisit ma main fermement. Je sursautai quelque peu, avant de me détendre doucement. Sans dire un mot, mon vice-capitaine se contenta d'envelopper ma paume dans ses deux mains, diffusant une agréable chaleur tout contre mes doigts. J'inspirai profondément, mes yeux fermés retenant des larmes que je n'oserai jamais verser, avant d'annoncer d'une voix faible

- Merci Sanada.

**O-o-o-o-O**

Je soufflais lentement dans le creux de mes mains afin de les réchauffer.  
Sanada et moi nous étions sur le toit de l'hôpital. Toute l'équipe avait décidé de me rendre visite aujourd'hui, mais il y a quelques jours, j'avais demandé à Sanada de venir plus tôt. Je devais lui annoncer quelque chose. Quelque chose dont lui seul se devait d'être au courant.

- Tu sais Sanada-

- Tiens, mets ça.  
Je le regardai, perplexe, puis j'aperçu la veste qu'il me tendait. Souriant avec reconnaissance, je passais sa veste autour de mes épaules, avant de reprendre

- Il y a quelques jours, le médecin en chef est passé me voir.  
Sanada fronça aussitôt les sourcils, s'attendant sûrement à une mauvaise nouvelle.  
A vrai dire, il n'avait pas tout à faire tort.

- Je… Enfin… Il m'a déclaré avoir trouvé une solution pour ma maladie.  
Je sentis les traits de Sanada se détendre à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
J'avalais ma salive, afin de ne pas faire vaciller ma voix

- Une opération.  
Sanada resta muet, attendant sûrement des explications plus claires.

- Le problème c'est que cette opération… Elle…  
Mon vice-capitaine saisit mon poignet et le serra très fort. Je clignai des yeux avant de lancer un regard à Sanada. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés de nouveau, mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'il me demandait de me taire. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir la suite. Alors peut-être qu'il la connaissait déjà ?

- Cette opération a un faible taux de réussite. Mais je veux tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à l'équipe je veux faire les nationales avec vous. Alors je subirai cette opération.

- Yukimura…  
Sanada de sa main libre saisit la mienne. Il était inquiet, je le voyais bien à son regard. Mais je n'arrivais à faire confiance qu'à lui seul parmi tous mes amis, alors égoïstement, je me devais de lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

- Je suis désolé Sanada… Mais je vais le faire.

- Yukimura je-

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.  
Il soupira, avant de me lâcher. Enfonçant un peu plus sa casquette contre sa tête, il s'éloigna de moi, et je le regardai faire, désorienté.

- Où vas-tu ?  
Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'assoir à dix mètres de moi. Il n'était pas en train de me faire la tête hein ? J'allais m'avancer vers lui quand soudain les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent en trombe sur le toit.

- Buchou ! S'exclama Marui en agitant le bras.  
Je souriais, heureux de les voir. Ils commencèrent à entamer une conversation avec moi, j'oubliais presque Sanada.  
Puis, alors que tout le monde riait, je le vis quitter le toit de l'hôpital.

_**O-o-o-o-O**_

« Yukimura-Kun ? Avec ce corps, il ne pourra plus jamais rejouer au tennis. »  
Cette phrase sifflait comme des millions d'acouphènes à l'intérieur de ma tête. Ce médecin pensait à ce moment-là que je dormais… Ne plus jamais jouer au tennis ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que mon corps se délabrait à ce point ?  
Je me tournai et me retournai sous les draps froids du lit d'hôpital.

_« Pauvre petit… Est-ce que le médecin en chef va lui annoncer ? »_

Parce qu'en plus il hésitait à le faire ?!  
Etais-je seulement un sujet X ou Y que l'on manipulait d'un œil purement scientifique dans le but d'accroître ses connaissances personnelles sur une maladie des plus rares ?  
Pff, cette phrase était juste beaucoup trop longue :  
Ces enfoirés se servaient de moi pour prouver au monde de la science que tel ou tel traitement fonctionnait sur le Syndrome de Guillain-Barré.  
Je fronçai les sourcils, une haine et un ras-le-bol brûlant ma colonne vertébrale comme un feu dévastateur. Si je ne me sentais pas aussi fatigué, aussi _faible_, je me serai levé pour tous les envoyer valser par-dessus la fenêtre de cette foutue chambre.  
Où était donc passé mon comportement doux et attentif ?  
J'avais l'impression que le monde entier était en train de s'acharner sur moi. Une maladie rare et potentiellement mortelle, des mois d'hospitalisation sans grande possibilité de se sociabiliser, des traitements lourds et fracassants, des douleurs et des paralysies, des médecins hypocrites…. Et cette opération d'ailleurs… N'était-elle pas censée me guérir ?!

Et mon sale père qui n'était toujours pas venu me voir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi à la fin ?! Je n'ai jamais été comme il le souhaitait alors il me laissait à l'abandon, toujours. Je fus pratiquement _mourant_ et ma mère prit encore sa défense !  
Je lançai de toutes mes forces une peluche que ma sœur m'avait fait transmettre par le biais de ma mère avant de souffler longuement.

- Je vais essayer de dormir un peu…

**O-o-o-o-O**

- Yukimura-San, venez avec moi au bout du couloir, vous avez un appel.  
Je lançai un regard à l'infirmière avant de la suivre. C'était le grand jour. On m'opérait aujourd'hui. Étrangement, je n'avais pas encore de boule au ventre. Peut-être que je m'étais habitué au fait de pouvoir mourir d'une minute à l'autre, finalement.  
Arrivé au bout du couloir, l'infirmière me tendit le téléphone, et je le plaçai curieusement contre mon oreille, impatient de savoir qui est-ce qui pouvait bien m'appeler avant mon opération.

- Allô ?

- Yukimura… ?  
Je souris doucement, les traits de mon visage se détendant lentement.

- Oui Sanada ?

- Je… Hm… ça va ?  
Mon sourire s'agrandit.

- Oui, tout va bien.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose après ton opération ?  
Je fermai les yeux, mon sourire figé sur mon visage pâle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait sans toi… ?

- Yukimura ?  
Je m'accrochai au combiné du téléphone, mon corps subissant étrangement de légers soubresauts.

- Tu sais Sanada, si jamais ça se passe mal, je suis tellement heureux d'avoir été ton ami.

- Yukimura, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tout va bien se passer ! S'emporta Sanada.  
J'entendis la voix d'une infirmière m'appeler pour l'opération, et mes tremblements s'accentuèrent.

- Sanada je dois… L'infirmière…  
Je sentais mon cœur battre d'un rythme irrégulier. Moi m'habituer à ce que je puisse mourir d'une minute à l'autre ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais couvert d'illusion… ? Je… Je suis…

- Yukimura-

- Sanada, j'ai peur… J'ai tellement peur Sanada.

- Yukimura-

- Sanada je n'veux pas mourir… Je n'veux pas... Mourir…  
Les pas de l'infirmière s'approchaient à vive allure de mon petit être tremblant.

- Yukimura écoute moi !

- Elle vient me chercher, je vais devoir partir…

- Tout va bien se passer, tu ne vas pas mourir ! Essayait de me rassurer Sanada à l'autre bout du fil.

- Non, ils l'ont dit, mon corps est fichu, je-

- Yukimura je te le promets tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets tu entends ?!  
L'infirmière agrippa mon bras et je sentis une unique larme rouler contre mes joues creuses.

- Elle est là je dois y aller.

- Yukimura calmes-toi. Je crois en toi d'accord ? Tout va bien, on se voit tout à l'heure.

- Sanada…

- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Merci Sanada… Merci du fond du cœur.

**O-o-o-o-O**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Aussitôt je sentis une douleur aiguë engourdir mon crâne, et je plaçai vivement mes paumes à chaque extrémité de mes tempes.

- Eh, regardez ! Il s'est réveillé !  
Je tournai la tête légèrement afin de voir d'où provenait cette exclamation, puis j'aperçu le visage d'Akaya tout sourire.

- Buchou ! Bon retour parmi nous ! Clama-t-il.

- Akaya, moins fort, il est encore en convalescence. Ordonna Renji.

- Non… ça… ça va… Murmurai-je d'une petite voix.  
Je sentis un drap humide et froid se poser lourdement contre mon front et je soupirai d'aise à l'initiative.

- Je vous ai dit de quitter la chambre, je n'ai pas le droit de vous faire entrer. Seule la famille y est autorisée. Intervint une voix de femme.

- Allez, madame, s'il-vous-plaît…C'est notre capitaine, on est heureux qu'il soit guérit. Quémanda Marui.

- Soyez déjà contents d'avoir pu le voir se réveiller. Oust maintenant ! On doit vérifier son rythme cardiaque, faire des prises de sang, et encore pleins de petites choses dont vous ne devez pas être témoins.

- Pff… Soupira Niou.

- C'pas juste, je veux rester avec Buchou. Se lamenta Akaya

- Akaya, arrête ça, je t'ai dit qu'il était en convalescence, il faut qu'il se repose.

- Voilà petit, écoute ton aîné, il dit de très bonnes choses. Déclara la voix de femme.  
J'entendis des râles et des pas en direction de la sortie de la chambre. Je pensais que mes coéquipiers étaient sortis lorsque soudain la femme reprit

- Et bien. Tu ne sors pas toi ?

- Je pourrai lui parler ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne sera pas long.  
Il y eu un silence, durant lequel l'infirmière hésita sûrement à obéir à la requête du jeune homme. Puis, j'entendis des pas et une porte claquer.

- Yukimura ?  
Je fis un effort afin d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux. Sanada m'aida à me redresser contre les coussins du lit, avant de se tenir debout en face de moi.

- Tu avais raison, tout s'est bien passé. Murmurai-je de ma voix faible.

- Yukimura… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
Il avait dit ça d'une voix grave. J'avalais ma salive, incertain.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Le tournoi… Je suis désolé Yukimura, mais je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Seigaku… Seigaku a gagné.  
J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment ? Les Rois… Avaient perdus ?  
Très soudainement un flot d'images traversèrent mon esprit. Ces mois de douleurs, la promesse que Sanada m'avait faite, celle de m'apporter la coupe d'or…  
Et ce médecin annonçant que je ne pourrai plus jamais jouer au tennis.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais au prochain tournoi, pour sûr nous-

- Peux-tu partir je te pris ?

- Hein ?

Mes sourcils se froncèrent à leur maximum, tandis que ma voix, de nouveau active, s'écria avec horreur

- Quel tournoi ?! Je ne pourrai pas y participer de toute façon !  
Essoufflé, je ne vis pas Sanada baisser sur ses yeux sa casquette. En revanche, dès que j'entendis la porte de la chambre se fermer, je poussai un hurlement de rage faisant trembler mes doigts contre les draps de mon lit. Puis, alors que j'allais envoyer une nouvelle fois cette peluche à l'autre bout de la salle, j'entendis l'infirmière gronder dans le couloir

- Qu'est-ce que vous avait fait ?! Il est en convalescence ! S'il s'énerve, il risque de faire sauter ses points de suture ! Sortez de l'hôpital tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus vous voir jusqu'à demain !  
Je reposai lentement la peluche sur le lit, prenant de vives inspirations.  
Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Pourquoi m'étais-je autant énervé ?

**O-o-o-o-O**

- Votre ami est là.

- Merci.  
Je vis Sanada entrer dans la chambre.  
Des fleurs à la main.

- S…Sanada ? Balbutiai-je.

- Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour Yukimura.

- M…Mais les fleurs, c'est un peu…  
Il haussa les épaules, plaçant le bouquet entre mes bras avant de s'asseoir à côté du lit.

Je regardai les plantes, les joues en feu. Bon sang, pas la peine d'amener des fleurs… Cet idiot…

- Elles ne te plaisent pas ?

- Sisiellessonttrèsjolies. Dis-je un peu trop vite.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais les dahlias…

- O-Oui, c'est ce que je préfère…  
Je n'avais jamais cru qu'un bouquet de fleurs pouvait me faire sentir si mal à l'aise.

Pourtant Renji m'en avait offert un hier.  
Alors pourquoi je me sentais si… Perturbé ?  
Je jetais un coup d'œil timide à Sanada. Malgré son caractère, il me sourit. Je sentais mes joues brûler de plus en plus, des papillons volant dans mon ventre.

- Je suis pardonné ?

- Ouibiensûr. Répondis-je une nouvelle fois trop vite.  
Sanada retira sa casquette, prenant une mine sérieuse.

- Mais je te promets qu'au prochain tournoi nous gagnerons.

- O-oui…  
Il fronça les sourcils, me lançant un regard dur.

- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Je suis désolé pour le Kantô, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, mais je-

- Non ce n'est pas ça ! Coupai-je en secouant la tête.  
Il eut une mine perplexe et je demandai bêtement d'une petite voix

- Pourquoi des fleurs… ?  
Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de la demande, et je plaçai vivement ma main contre ma bouche, très gêné de ma question. Sanada se racla la gorge probablement aussi gêné que moi, et afin de rattraper ma bêtise, je lançai

- Excuse-moi c'est sorti comme ça, désolé c'n'est pas ce que je voulais d-

- Je… Enfin… Tu aimes les fleurs donc je me disais…

- Non mais tu n'as pas à te justifier, c'est très gentil !

- Mais ça peut paraître étrange des fleurs pour un ami… Souffla Sanada considérant soudain son acte.

- Mais non, mais non ! Regarde, même Renji m'en a offert un ! M'exclamai-je en secouant les mains.  
Sanada aperçu le bouquet, puis la pièce devint tout d'un coup très silencieuse.  
La tête baissée et les yeux fixés sur les dahlias, je n'osais pas regarder une nouvelle fois le visage de Sanada.  
C'était... De magnifiques dahlias, tout de même.  
Le silence s'accentua, puis comme ça, j'entendis la voix de Sanada me demander calmement.

- Quelle est notre relation, au juste ?  
Je relevai la tête, ne comprenant pas trop.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Après toutes ces années… On serait toujours de simples amis ?  
Je regardai Sanada. Son visage était neutre. Imperturbable. Je posai ma main contre mon ventre qui s'amusait encore à faire voler des papillons dans mon estomac. Notre relation ? C'est vrai que sans Sanada, je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu faire cette opération. Et puis à vrai dire, durant ces derniers mois, j'étais tellement préoccupé vis-à-vis de ma maladie que je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à mes rapports avec les gens, en particulier avec Sanada.  
Je regardai une nouvelle fois mon vice-capitaine. Il soupira.

- Nous… Sommes meilleurs amis non ? Questionnai-je incertain.  
Même moi je savais que cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Sanada nous sommes deux garçons… Je veux dire, moi ça ne me dérange pas mais t-

- Tais-toi.  
Je tournai ma tête en sa direction et il saisit mon visage avec sa main avant de fondre sur moi. Ses lèvres se pressèrent affectueusement contre les miennes, envoyant des millions de picotements tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Sana…da… Essayai-je de dire entre nos lèvres.

- Chut.

- Mais-

Il pressa encore plus sa bouche contre la mienne, embrassant aussi la commissure de mes lèvres et mes joues. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant faire. C'était vraiment agréable. Je voulais l'arrêter pour qu'on puisse parler mais en même temps j'avais envie qu'il continue de m'embrasser de partout sur mon visage. Je rougis à la pensée.  
Il recula lentement et je fronçai les sourcils. Ne réfléchissant pas plus que ça, je saisis le col de son t-shirt d'une main avant d'amener une nouvelle fois Sanada près de moi. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller, puis, alors que je posai mes lèvres sur sa bouche, il me tira tout contre lui. Je sursautai légèrement à l'acte soudain, mais lorsque sa bouche commença à bouger contre la mienne, j'oubliai ce léger détail. On s'embrassa durant un long moment. Tellement, que lorsque Sanada se décida enfin à refuser un autre de mes baisers, je sentais mes lèvres brûler légèrement. Elles devaient sûrement être gonflées et rouges, mais je m'en fichai.  
Sanada se rassit sur sa chaise, me jetant un coup d'œil discret.

- Pardon je me suis emporté.  
Je le regardai en clignant des yeux.

- Non… Ce… C'est très bien.  
Un silence de mort reprit place dans la salle. Je me sentais de nouveau gêné, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais encore envie de m'approcher de Sanada et de l'embrasser.

- Q-Quand est-ce que la rééducation prendra fin ? Dit Sanada sûrement afin de changer de sujet

- Dans une semaine.

- Bien.  
Il se leva afin de quitter la salle. Je tapai du poing sur les draps de mon lit

- Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversa-

- Je t'aime Yukimura.  
Je me figeai sur place, des frissons dansant sur ma peau. Comment fait-il pour être si assuré ? Je me sens ridicule face à lui.

- Je repasserai dans une semaine.  
Il abaissa la poignée de la porte, ouvrit en grand et mit un pas de le couloir. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines je m'écriai soudain

- Moi aussi je t'aime alors viens plutôt me voir demain, idiot !  
Il se figea à l'entrée de la chambre, et je l'entendis grogner légèrement. Il tourna à demi son visage vers moi, un sourire placé sur ses lèvres gonflées.

- A demain alors.  
Je lui rendis un sourire éclatant, son bouquet de dahlia tout contre mon cœur.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'ai changé quelques petits trucs vis-à-vis de l'hospitalisation de Yukimura, mais je pense que dans l'ensemble ça respecte le manga... Enfin j'espère !  
****J'espère également que ce oneshot vous a plu ! A bientôt ! **


End file.
